


Necessity is the mother of invention

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, group projects are hell, what could they possibly have been distracted by beforehand???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Adora and Catra leave their project to the last minute.Prompt: Imagine, in great detail, an invention that could help reverse pollution — describe for us how your invention works and how it will help save the planet.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Necessity is the mother of invention

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know. I'm so sorry.

“This is stupid.”

“Yeah, well…” Adora starts, jaw clenched, heatedly applying glue to the back of a picture and smacking it onto the sparse poster board in front of them.

Catra blinks when nothing else comes forth. “Oh. You’re done? I thought you were going somewhere with that.”

“So did I. But honestly, I got nothing. This is stupid, but it’s all we’ve got and it’s due tomorrow. So deal.”

Catra flops backward and spreads across the floor, one foot landing on the board which Adora promptly shoves it off. Her knees smack together painfully. God, the abuse she’ll endure for a pretty girl is unparalleled.

Well, not just any pretty girl. Mainly just this one. 

“What’s even the point? We’re boned, Teach is going to hate it regardless just because it’s me. Even your perfect ass can’t save this disaster.”

“Stop whining and help me. If I’m failing this class it’s going to be for the shitty work I did, not the amazing stuff I didn’t.” Adora dumps a load of glitter over the poster board as though that would distract from the rest of the chaos happening on it.

“What? That doesn’t even make sense.”

Catra yelps as Adora throws her pencil case at her. She’s pretty sure the compass just stabbed her between her ribs. That must surely count as an assassination attempt.

Catra raises her head and glares at Adora. Adora glares back. But she has a smear of bright purple glitter across her cheek so it’s not overly impressive.

“Help me, or I will tell Scorpia about the picture you keep on your dresser.”

Catra’s eyes snap open and stare intensely at the ceiling. She wouldn’t, she’s bluffing. Surely.

"Yep, that’s right. And then she’ll be all “Aww Wildcat! You do care!” and she’ll know you have squishy feelings and everything.”

Heaving a sigh and pulling herself upright, Catra grumbles, “Fine. No need to get violent.” She uncaps an orange sharpie and begins to annotate Adora’s various drawings and magazine cutouts. Carefully avoiding the swaths of wet glitter.

It takes far too long for what they actually end up with, but after a few hours they are finished with the poster board. Their solution for dealing with pollution is:

Moon 2: Polluectric Boogaloo. In essence, they collect out all the rubbish, condense it into a giant ball of crap, chuff it into high orbit above the planet, and then reap the rewards. Foolproof.

What the rewards actually are, are yet to be discovered. But that’s what experiments are for. Right?


End file.
